


Nicknames and Kisses

by Ashalee_W



Series: My Minsung (Minho+Jisung) fic [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nicknames, minsung - Freeform, they have a cat named Koongie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalee_W/pseuds/Ashalee_W
Summary: nicknames, cuddles, kisses (Minsung)





	Nicknames and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for them

Jisung heard some soft humming voice, silky soft as he woke up from his slumber. Eyes still heavy, refusing to open, he just lie still on the bed with half of his face buried into the soft pillow. He could smell the familiar scent of the apple scented shampoo, nuzzling further into the pillow. He could feel fingers carding through his hair gently, him letting out a contented sigh.

“You’ve woken up?” the humming had stop, replaced by a question.

Jisung, eyes still closed, blindly reached for the hand in his hair and hold it before turning around, bumping into the body next to him. Minho was sitting, with back leaned on the headboard. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, one leg thrown over Minho’s while he buried his face into the side of Minho’s body.

Minho patted his hair gently, “Good morning.”

Jisung just lowly grunted which earned a chuckle from Minho.

“Don’t want to wake up yet?” Jisung just nodded to the question.

“Okay then.” Minho continued his admission, carding through the dark brown hair gently.

“Sing.”

“Hmm?”

“Sing. Do it again.” Jisung murmured.

“You want me to sing?” Jisung nodded, face still buried by Minho’s side.

Minho moved a bit, he slide down a little so that Jisung could snuggle into his arms, the younger happily accepted it. Jisung’s hold on Minho slightly got tighter, Minho also reciprocate with a hug.

“But I’m not good in singing, like you.”

Jisung groaned, “Your voice is soft, I like it.” Jisung backed away a bit, opening his eyes slightly. Minho giggled, Jisung was so cute like this. “I like your singing so much,” Jisung rubbed his sleepy eyes, “and it feels good waking up to it.”

Minho blushed, pulling Jisung into the crook of his neck while he gave Jisung’s head butterfly kisses. “Stop saying cheesy things in the morning.”

Jisung giggled, kissing lightly Minho’s neck. “You’re free, today?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice!” Jisung gave more kisses on Minho’s neck and collarbone. When Minho started to hum slowly, the soft rumble of his chest made Jisung leaned on it. If Jisung could purr, he would have been purring loudly by now. He felt so warm and safe like this, in Minho’s arms.

 

“Hyung,” Jisung called while munching the honey toast Minho made.

“Hmm?” Minho was on the other side of the table, with Koongie on his lap, giving the cat some head massage.

“You have plans today?”

“Nope. Why? You have something planned?”

Jisung shook his head, “Nope. Jush wanna shtay home.” His mouth full of the toast.

Minho let Koongie jumped off his lap when the cat protested for its ears to be touched. Minho stood up, washing his hands before came to Jisung’s side, wiping the remaining honey smudged on the latter’s lips and chubby cheeks with a towel. “Stop talking while eating, hmm.”

“Hehe, you know there’s a better way wipe it off –“

“And I don’t even want to know that,” Minho walked away, ignoring Jisung and his giggling.

 

When Jisung done eating and wash the dishes (Minho would be furious if he didn’t), he went to the living room, finding Minho lying on the sofa lazily scrolling through his phone. Jisung took this chance by slowly slipping himself on top of Minho, surprising the other. “Oof!”

“Hi,” Jisung grinned, his face close to Minho’s.

“What are you doing?” there was no bite in it, Minho tried his best not to smile.

Jisung giggled, putting the side of his head on Minho’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Minho slide up a bit, head on the armrest, making sure Jisung was comfortable in the position they were in. Minho put his phone down, hands rubbing Jisung’s back.

“It’s been a long time since we sit like this.” Jisung sighed.

“We did yesterday Jisung-ah. And even on the night before, and –“

“Ah hyung…” whined Jisung, “Let me have my moment.”

Mino just laughed, Jisung followed after. Jisung moved upward, nuzzling Minho’s neck, inhaling the other’s scent.

“Hyung, do you know your nicknames when we were in university?”

“Suddenly?”

“You know?”

“Hmm, heard some of it.”

“Yeah, you had quite a few. Insider, dancer guy, cold prince,” Minho scoffed at that, “coffee prince, dance jewel. My favorite was the one they gave when you worked at the café with Hyunjin, the coffee princes.” Jisung laughed, yelped when Minho poked his sides.

“You better stop that.” Minho’s hands ghosted on the other’s sides, warning that he would tickle him if he didn’t stop. That memory was already quite embarrassing for Minho.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Jisung still breathless from laughter, resumed back to his position, nuzzling Minho’s neck. His breaths made Minho shudder a bit, but Minho refused to say a word on it.

“You know, which one is my favorite?” Jisung laced his hand with Minho’s.

“I said, you better st-“

“Cold prince. Because you’re not cold at all. You’re just awkward with people, and I love it that I knew about your warm side and your personality that not many knew about.”

“Why are you suddenly like this, hmm?”

“I don’t know, just came up on my mind. And I’m kinda proud, that this cold prince is mine. And he’s not cold at all, but a warm soft human, with a bit of spiciness in it.”

“Yah! Han Jisung! Want me to show you what spiciness is?” Minho poked Jisung’s sides repeatedly, the other letting out a breathless laughter.

“Oh, I would love to,” he wiggled his eyebrows to Minho.

“It’s too early for this kind of thing Jisung-ah,” Minho covered his eyes with his arm, letting out an exasperated groan.

Jisung pulled the arm away, holding it as he pecked Minho’s face, showering him in kisses. The latter protested at first, but later just letting Jisung do whatever he wanted, hands loosely around Jisung’s waist.

“But serious though, I’m happy that you’re mine. Like really happy. My cold prince.” Jisung cooed, kissing Minho’s lips lightly.

“You want to know which one is my favorite nickname of yours?” Jisung raised an eyebrow at that.

“My squirrel prince.” Minho kissed Jisung, slightly pulling the lips before letting go. Jisung was red-faced, flustered and hide his face at Minho’s neck. “Hyung, you can’t just suddenly do that.”

“I can’t, but you can do anything? That’s not how it works, Jisung-ah.”

“But you can’t just kiss me like that!”

Minho laughed, “I liked J.One as well but I love Hannie more.” Minho pecked Jisung’s lips. “I love Jisungie as well. It felt more personal.” Another peck on Jisung’s lips.

“Hmm, you got embarrassed when I called you baby,” Jisung tried to fight back with a smug smile.

“And you like it when I called you kitten because you like to be petted and head scratches. You like it –”

Jisung whined and Minho laughed, before they started kissing each other again slowly, soft and gentle touches as Minho had one hand playing with Jisung’s hair, while the other softly brushing his back. Jisung had his hands cupping Minho’s face, slowly deepening their kiss before got interrupted by Koongie jumping on his back.

Jisung had let go with a surprised shrieked which made Minho winced as the other look at Koongie, peacefully sitting on his back.

“Ah, Koongie why… you just ruined the mood.”

“It’s okay, she just didn’t want to feel left out.” Minho patted the cat that was comfortably sitting on Jisung’s back.

“But it’s my turn to cuddle. Koongie-yah, can’t you let me have Minho for a while, alone?” the cat just ignored him, proceeding to lick its fur.

“It’s okay, we can still cuddle.” Minho, slightly laughing pulled Jisung back into his arms, cuddling together.

Jisung huffed, mumbling something incoherent before proceeding to snuggle into Minho while not disturbing the cat on top of him.

Minho giggled, giving butterfly kisses on Jisung’s head. “This is why I love you.”

“I love you too hyung!”

“And you still tasted like honey somehow.”

“Wanna taste more?” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows again for the day.

“No, thanks. Koongie doesn’t need to hear that,” Minho pulled Jisung to the crook of his neck. Jisung just laughed softly, nuzzling back into Minho’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> my finals will start soon :))
> 
> i have some chapters of a new fic in planning but i'm not sure when will i publish it. it will be very late since i'm so occupied now.
> 
> thank you for reading and kudos/comments :)


End file.
